1. Field
The described embodiments pertain in general to content management systems, and more specifically to sharing content via a content management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a daily basis people share digital content with each other. For example, a person at a picnic with friends may take a group picture and one or more of those friends may want a copy of the picture. To share content, a user typically uses a messaging service, such as an email service or an instant messaging service. However, with messaging services, the user has to identify each person that is to receive the content by, for example, selecting them from a list of contacts, by providing their contact information, or by selecting the person's client device from a list of available devices. This can be a cumbersome and time consuming process if the content is to be shared with a large number of users or if the sharing user does not have the contact information of a user that wants the content. Further, even once the various receiving devices are identified, the user's client device must transmit the content item to each of the devices, which can be time consuming if the content item is large, such as a video recording.